


Love's a Slap

by writingherhope



Series: Fun, Games and Good Times [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Off-World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingherhope/pseuds/writingherhope
Summary: *Name Change due to inspiration striking. The original title "Out of This World" is now the name of Chapter 1. :)It was such a normal day, end of the world and all that, but it was her smile when he made another stupid joke. She didn't try to hide it, like she normally did. He always liked when he could make her crack that Air Force barrier and she had to try to remain professional.That's why he had gone to such lengths just to make her smile again.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fun, Games and Good Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171970
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	Love's a Slap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sg1sjshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sg1sjshipper/gifts).



> Written for the Winter Fic Exchange. 
> 
> Inspired by a random advertisement (link at the end), and as with most of my ideas as of late this was floated by Intronerd.  
> We decided it had to be written. Also, props to Em for mentioning a few tweaks to the beginning (the little teaser I sent her), notes were taken! 
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful wackyjacqs.  
> But seriously I don't always listen, so all mistakes are my own.

Days ago, he’d caught her laughing while on her computer. Theoretical astrophysics wasn't usually the funniest topic, even for Sam, but he hadn't seen her look so happy and free since his undercover mission, and so his curiosity was peaked.

_"Carter?" He asked from the doorway._

_Still laughing, she spoke,. "Mark's wife has tried to keep in touch throughout the years, so she sends letters." Her hand floated across the creased paper next to her keyboard, as she motioned him closer. "She told me that one of the kids had insisted on buying Mark a slap bracelet for Valentine's day."_

_Glancing at the screen he nodded thoughtfully, "Slap bracelets," remembering one or two that Charlie had played with before he started just slapping it all around the house._

_"Yes, sir. Apparently, the kids thought I would also enjoy them, but they ran out after making their Valentine's boxes for school so she told me what to search for." Her smile increased as she showed him why their Aunt Sam would like the silly children's toy so much._

_Jack grinned as space-themed slap bracelets came into view on the screen. "Ah, yes all this Deep Space Radar Telemetry." Raising his eyebrows, he questioned, "isn't that a mouthful for a kid?"_

_"I'm not sure what Mark told them I do, but apparently he has expanded from my just being in the Air Force." He watched as a flicker of uneasiness flitted over her face and was quickly replaced with a wistful grin while looking at the advertisement for the bracelets again._

Tonight, he sat on watch on P3X-555, so far, a peaceful planet. Their mission this time around involved mostly trade negotiations and cultural observation. Daniel was thrilled. The rest were slightly bored, but happy for the break it provided. However, it made the watch rotation an easier, less stressful task than usual. Jack glanced at his watch. He was twitchy, had been all night. He didn't like feeling like a lovesick teenager; she was just a woman in his command.

Jack knew there had been tension with the team since his undercover mission; with Carter though, something felt even more off. Oh, they still operated cohesively. But outside a mission, those little moments that found them all laughing or talking in the commissary, had changed just enough for him to notice. He just wasn't sure what, exactly, he was noticing.

However, he suspected that they were both feeling things a bit differently now, at least he was.

It hit him like a ton of bricks. The day that flame of attraction had been lit was the day she offered to arm wrestle but along the way that attraction had turned into a fire that would rival the one he sat in front of now. It was such a normal day, end of the world and all that, but it was her smile when he made another stupid joke. She didn't try to hide it, like she normally did. He always liked when he could make her crack that Air Force barrier and she had to try to remain professional. But on that day, in her lab staring at a child's slap bracelet ad, she let herself go. Maybe she missed it those months of him not being around, maybe he really was as funny as he thought he was. Maybe she just couldn't help it this time. Maybe she was feeling this attraction as much as he was.

Oh, they couldn't do anything about it. Not that they would, it was just attraction, a perfectly acceptable reaction to a beautiful human.

_Yeah, that's all it was._

That's why he had gone to three different stores in the Colorado Springs area to find the stupid thing now burning a hole in his vest pocket just to make her smile like that again.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of rustling behind him. Glancing again at his watch, he noticed it was about ten minutes before his watch was over. She was getting up. He took a breath, shook his head and started the coffee for her.

\--

Sam zipped the tent back up and turned toward the fire. She knew he'd have the coffee ready for her; he always did, and tonight she needed it. This mission was anything but physically tiring, but she was so bored. The planet's environmental readings were basic, with nothing all that spectacular to report, so she spent most of her days sitting through the negotiations.

"Thanks." She spoke, while taking the offered cup from his hand. When she noticed that he had refilled his own cup she added, "Not going to sleep, sir?"

"Eh, I'll sleep during one of the meetings tomorrow." He half joked.

Sam rolled her eyes and grinned at him. They sat watching the fire for a long while when she noticed he seemed nervous about something. This made her turn her attention to the clearing to the left of them, watching for anything he may have heard or saw. "Any trouble tonight, sir?"

\--

He noticed her stance change and realized his nerves must be obvious than he'd hoped, "No, Carter. This planet is calm, so far."

She nodded and lowered her guard. He shook his head to himself, at causing her to think something was wrong, when he was just acting as if he were twelve years old with a crush on his science teacher again. A smile appeared on his face at the memory of Miss Perry; blonde hair and blue eyes. Biting back a groan, he realized that he seriously had a type. First his science teacher and then Sara, who while also having the same physical specifications, also enjoyed tinkering with her truck. _Hmm, wonder who all those things have in common with_. The devil on his shoulder taunted him.

"Hey Carter." He finally decided to bite the bullet and just do this.

"Sir?"

He looked over to her and watched as the fire shone across her face. Reaching into his front vest pocket, he pulled out a small envelope that would normally be used for gifting money. Her forehead scrunched up and he saw the curiosity in her eyes. "I found this the other day." Shrugging a shoulder, he pushed the envelope towards her, "Thought you'd like it."

"Sir?" Sometimes he wondered if she knew any other ways of addressing him.

Her hand had paused mid-way in the space between them. "Just take it, Carter." He smirked. Her smile may be one of his favorite things, but the confused excitement that had spread across her face had suddenly found a spot up there with it.

\--

Sam took the envelope and wondered what in the world the Colonel could possibly be giving her. And why?

Still looking at him out of the corner of her eye, she ran her finger under the tab of the envelope and lifted it open. When she looked inside, she let out a sudden laugh. She reached in and took the strip of dark blue plastic out and lifted it to the light. A spaceship in the center, surrounded by the words, "You are out of this world."

Suddenly he snatched it from her grasp, pulled her sleeve up her forearm and slapped the plastic around her wrist. "Perfect." He nodded, chuckling at her while she laughed still.

Looking from the bracelet to the man before her, she smiled. Sam still wondered about all the feelings she’d been going through since those three months. She spent every hour then working to bring him home. Janet's question echoed in her mind while she watched her commanding officer’s face break into a smile.

"Thank you, sir." The fingers of the opposite hand ran over the plastic, "I'll be sure to let the kids know I have one just like their dad, now. Thanks." Her shoulder bumped his with her last word of gratitude, still hearing Janet's voice.

_Is this going to be a problem?_

The truth was, she had no idea.  
  
  
\------  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The slap bracelet in this fic can be found at this link. 
> 
> https://www.partycity.com/space-slap-bracelets-6ct-810895.html
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
